Creep
by Orange-Biscuit
Summary: I wish I was so special. (Reader Insert)


**THIS IS NOT MINE.**

I saw this on another site calle . n e t. And I said to myself, "This must be shared with you guys!" It's sad and sweet with a little humor here and there. Reader Insert. I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Only the one and only **LolitaGirl **does! Enjoy the best reader insert ever!

* * *

For one thing, he had deemed you perfectly symmetrical at first sight.

And for another thing; what he deemed as symmetrical was your weapon form: twin gunblades.

As for you yourself, well, let's just say it wasn't the best.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SYMMETRICAL?!"

"WHY AREN'T YOU?!"

yep.

And yet there was that one small spark.

"What?"

"Your glasses are symmetrical!"

"What?!"

But in any case, your relationship was still rocky.

He just never took the time to get to know you, he was always begging you to transform into your weapon form just to talk to him. Then there was the fact that he had a thing for your cousin. And god, did it hurt.

But your cousin doesn't like Kid. No, she's had her eye on the same guy since she was four (though she's in complete denial.) In fact; the reason Kid liked her was just as shallow as the reason he tolerated you: she also had OCD.

Thus, you were trapped in a horrible love triangle.

Currently, you were at home with your Meister and Cousin, eating dinner.

"_! Stop stealing my food!" your cousin shouted at you,

"Tehe, sorry Ellie!" you said as you stuffed potatoes into your mouth.

Yes, everything was at peace. Well mostly. After dinner your Meister, Meg, picked up the dishes and quickly washed them. You and your cousin were in the living room watching some old cartoons, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." she said

You nodded, eyes focused on the television.

"Hell-Oh, it's you."

You froze, you knew that tone of voice.

"Hello Miss Elle, may I come in? I'm here to speak to _."

You cousin rolled her eyes as she stood aside for him to some into the living room, where you were trying your hardest to hide behind a very small pillow. Kid, of course, saw you and walked towards you with his arm outstretched, he was holding a flyer.

"This is for you." you avoided eye contact, and quickly took the paper out of his hands.

"Couldn't you have waited until you saw me at school tomorrow?" you said bitterly,

Your tone was lost on Kid, "Well I was in the neighborhood, and decided to take advantage."

You mentally scoffed, he just wanted to see your cousin.

You said nothing more as he walked out the door.

Your cousin sat down on the couch mumbling about kid being a heathen, you sighed and sat up to walked upstairs to your room. You looked down at the sheet to see that there was going to be a talent show at Shibusen.

How cliche.

Two weeks later, it was the night of the show. And you were the last on.

"Hey! _'s in the show!" Maka exclaimed showing the gang the pamphlet.

"Oh, I wonder what she's doing?" Tsubaki said quietly.

Kid was surprised, he didn't actually count on you signing up. He was only there for...

Speaking of which, where were Meg and Elle? He looked around and found them in the back standing up. His eyes lingered on the white-haired boy who was holding hands with Elle...

But before he could investigate further, the show had started.

Apparently, only a few people signed up, leaving you only a few short minutes to mentally prepare yourself.

"_, you're up." Kim said gesturing with her hands.

You nod,

it was time.

The blue velvet curtain was currently closed as Ox stood in front with Kim announcing you. You softly caress your instrument, looking down at the ground.

"Please give a warm welcome to out final performer; _!"

A few polite claps were heard as the curtain opened to reveal you.

A gray semi-formal dress with a beige sweater that reached your mid-thigh was your attire. Under the dress you wore black leggings with plain flip-flops.

"Wow! I didn't know _ played the ukulele!" Liz said, looking impressed.

"That's so uncool for her," said Soul before Maka hit him with one of her books.

"EHHH? WHY IS _ PLAYING A SMALL GUITAR?!" Black*Star shouted as members of the audience shushed him.

You smile bitterly at Black*Star's comedy before looking out into the crowd. It was dark, and you couldn't see anybody. But you knew where he was. Looking at the exact middle of the audience, you began to speak,

_"This is the saddest room I've ever played to. Nobody came to my show...but you're here."_

You laughed very quietly and bitterly, almost as if you yourself didn't quite believe it. Lifting the ukulele, you began playing,

**"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye."**

Kid saw you looking at him and involuntarily flinched.

**"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry."**

"You float like a feather, in a beautiful world."

Kid mentally shook his head. No, this song couldn't be about him...

**"You're so fucking special, I wish I was special."**

"But I'm a Creep, I'm a weirdo."

Kid pondered, you were a little strange. In fact; he considered your whole personality asymmetrical. Maybe you and him weren't so different. You wanted to be symmetrical?

**"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here."**

Right about now, Kid was beginning to feel like a jerk. He was only figuring out these things about you. Had you felt out of place? After all, you had no place in his symmetrical vision.

**"Oh, don't care if it hurts. I want to have control"**

He shook his head, you couldn't have been hurt by his words. You were THE _. You were strong, willful, nothing could hurt you.

Could it?

**"I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul."**

Kid looked at your figure, it was tall, curvy, a bit pear-shaped, and big. He looked at your messy hair let down. Maybe you weren't that asymmetrical. But as for your soul...

Then Kid realized something,

You hadn't wished for a perfect mind[1]

**"I want you to notice when I'm not around."**

"You're so fucking special, I wish I was special."

"But I'm a Creep, I'm a weirdo."

By know, you had stopped looking at Kid and had made eye contact with most everybody in the audience. Making sure they could understand your feelings.

**"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here."**

You don't belong here...with Kid and Maka and the rest...it wasn't your place. It was selfish to think you could.

Meanwhile, Kid puzzled over your next words, the idiot couldn't figure it out.

You voice became higher, and more powerful,

**"Oh, Oh, She's running out the door. She's running out,"**

"She's run, run, run, running out."

And then there was silence,

**"Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want,"**

If Kid wanted you gone, it will be done.

**"You're so fucking special, I wish I was special."**

"But I'm a Creep, I'm a weirdo."

"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here."

In truth, you didn't like Shibusen. You just didn't belong, the only reason you were going is because you got to see your cousin and free housing. You just weren't cut out to be a hero.

**"I don't belong here."**

And with the sudden silence, you ended with gazing into Kid's eyes. Only briefly before the crowd erupted in applause.

The next day was a quiet one at Shibusen.

And Kid was looking for you.

He couldn't find you anywhere, he checked your home, the bakery where Elle worked, the art room, even the ukulele store. He gave up and decided that he'd see you in school.

As he entered Stein's classroom, he heard the voices of his classmates,

"_. Sounded really good last night!"

"She has officially made the ukulele cool."

"WHY WAS _ PLAYING A SMALL GUITAR?!"

But he didn't hear your voice. He expected to hear it thanking everyone for the compliments.

He decided to ask Stein about it,

"_?" Stein turned the screw in his head, "She moved away last night."

"..." Kid was speechless.

Stein shrugged, "She didn't belong here anyways."

**End**

Chapter End Notes:

-  
[1] A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

* * *

**I fell in love with this story immediately, and I think you will, too. Remember, all credit goes to LolitaGirl! Let's give her eight claps!**


End file.
